Other Abilities For Team DYZR (Daystar) (SSGN: DYZR)
List of Team DYZR's abilities, which consists of extendable list page. And adding more extendable technique(s) Jing D. Hayabusa = Animal Spirits: * • Eagle Flight - When activated, turned into a spiritual eagle which ables to fly at incredible speeds, allowing him to quickly travel or assassinate guards across short to medium distances. * • Wolf Cloak – When activated, the user became invisible to enemies, allowing him to perform stealthy kills or eavesdrop on conversations. * • Wolf Pack – When activated, three wolves materialized and attacked one nearby guard each, before disbanding. * • Bear Might - When activated, able to create a shockwave that either killed or pushed back enemies. = Eagle Vision - is a dormant sixth sense that humans possess, as a result of being created by the First Civilization and also through interbreeding between some early humans and their precursors. Though each average human holds the potential to utilize it through an intense and very long training, some gifted individuals display a greater concentration of the necessary precursor genes, and thus are more likely to naturally exhibit Eagle Vision as well as some of its more advanced variations. Those who possess the gift are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Red indicates enemies or spilled blood, blue indicates allies, white indicates sources of information or hiding spots, and gold indicates targets or objects of interest. * • Able to see glowing footprints * • Marked target(s) * • The third version was Communal Sense, allowing Arno's fellow Assassins to see what he saw, within a limited range. = Eagle Pulse – Also showed the ability to view the memories of his targets, rather than conversing with them directly. He also had the ability to read the paths that guards would take, much like Eagle Sense, but only could fully utilize this skill once he read the paths on a map. Lastly, this skill appears to have been connected with his auditory system, allowing him to hear conversations far away with perfect clarity once he achieved a high enough vantage point and focused in on the locations. He appeared to be able to maintain great focus while using it, as even while climbing, shooting, or even killing, the pulse would sustain. Even when heavily consuming alcohol, he could still use Eagle Pulse, albeit causing him pain when used. = Eagle Sense - Mastering Eagle Vision led to the user being granted Eagle Sense. A more heightened form of Eagle Vision, it allowed one to focus on a target and sense approximately where they had gone, or inversely, where they would go. This was particularly helpful in tailing a target, or detecting the path a guard would take, in order to set up a bomb or lay an ambush. With Eagle Sense, Ezio was also able to pick up cold trails, or locate disguised enemies. However, for the latter, he was required to concentrate harder and scrutinize people individually, rather than as a crowd. Ezio also once used his Eagle Sense to follow the scent vapors of datura, and to diagnose an injured mercenary by listening to his heartbeat. As such, the latter technique allowed him to conclude that the man was alive but weak, and likely affected by some form of poison. = Psionic Powers; Mindgate 1. TK (Telekinesis) - is the ability to lift things without touching them. When used, a blue or purple mist comes out of your hand, and grabs the item in question. You can do many things with it. Which picks up objects, and people then throws at it, something up and shoot it while it is in the air. And also stand on an item, then pick it up, this is called TK surfing. = To TK surf on something, you stand on it, then lift it with telekinesis. You can TK surf to get to the higher places, and fly above hazardous areas such as electrified floors and long drops. = TK is pressure sensitive. the harder you push the TK button down, the higher it goes. This allows the TK Multi-Lift. = The TK Multi-Lift is a trick used with Telekinesis that allows a player to lift an object higher than normally possible. - To perform the TK Multi-Lift, the player must first lift an object with Telekinesis. Then, the player should be sure to get a good aim at the target. Then, drop the item, and lift it again before it hits the ground. This will make it go higher. This can be done multiple times if there isn't a low ceiling.  2. RV (Remove Viewing) - is a Psi power. It allows you to leave your body to go explore. Your body is still vulnerable to attack, but your RV 'projection' is invisible. Allows to spy on enemies without them noticing, lookat the other side of a locked door, and use it to know what you’re up against, and plan your attack. * There is a second form of remote viewing that shows Nick details of puzzles and/or enemies in the next room, this is not a selectable power and own happens several times during the game. It is possible it is a form of precognition. – Like all powers, RV has weaknesses. * There is a limit to how far you can travel in RV before the screen fades to white and you are pulled back to your body. * Enemies can still shoot your body while you are away. * Can only travel though doors, not solid walls. The 'projection' is affected by gravity, limiting its travel options.  3. MD (Mind Drain) - is the ability to absorb the psi energy out of someone. With it you can: * Get more Psi energy, Sneak up behind an enemy, and drain their life, Drain Psi Energy from a dead body. You get the most energy from an living enemy who does not notice you presence prior to the attack. Fully draining a standing person will make their head explode. Mind Drain has many weaknesses: * If you are sneaking up behind someone, you could be noticed. * While using MD, you could be attacked by others.Dead bodies hardly give any energy. Headless bodies cannot be drained  4. MC (Mind Control) - is the ability to take over someone's mind. With it you can: * Control them to activate something out of your range. * You can make the enemies turn against each other. * You can make enemies jump off high areas (like buildings) or run into hazards (Fire, electrical). Force an enemy to commit suicide by placing their gun in their mouth. The weaknesses of MC are: * Enemies can still shoot your body when you are in someone else's. * If you turn them against each other, you must stay in MC, or else they will stop shooting each other. It take depletes your psi energy very quickly.  5. PK (Pyrokinesis) - is the ability to light things on fire through psychic means. The user can use pyrokinesis to set objects or enemies on fire. Weakness: * Pyrokinesis is the most expensive power in terms of Psi energy. * Scryer can get hurt if he steps into fires he sets.  6. Aura-View - is many powers in one. With it you can: * See things you can't normally see. Invisible things (such as Aura Beasts and Mines), what color something really is, secret passages, etc. * An aura around enemies. A blue aura means they are unaware of a threat, yellow means they are suspicious, and red means they are fully aware of Nick's presence. * Remnants of the past become visible, like footprints or writing on a white board. Aura View has weaknesses: * You cannot use any other psi powers while using aura view. Yasha 'Jo' Z. VortexLobo = Zeke Z. VortexLobo = Johnny Raidern = Reference & Notes